kanard high
by sfearing
Summary: boy, parents die, war with wolves, suspense
1. xavier

**Kanard high **

©2012

Fearing publishers

Xavier

It surprised me when my mom gave me the news." I know it's kind of late notice, but Xavier we're moving to California." Apparently late notice is really late because now I only have one day to pack. Anyways I packed my stuff, set my alarm clock, and went to bed.

When I woke up, everything had been placed in the U-Haul. I threw on some jeans and a t shirt and walked out to the car. "Ready to go?" my mom asked. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." On the way to the airport I asked why we were moving. They replied with an "it's a surprise" as if that would make me any less curious. After that neither they nor I talked. Even at the airport they gave me the silent treatment. I figured I'd let them break the ice.

Not much happened on the way to California. I read books and slept the whole way there. Upon arrival, we grabbed our stuff, rented a car, and left. When we arrived at the house we had bought I noticed that it had four floors with a balcony on each floor. I didn't mind the red color but it was okay. When we pulled into the driveway four servants came out and took our stuff to put away. At about 6:00 pm my parents told me that they were going to a movie and that I could come with if I wanted. I decided that I would since I had nothing better to do. At about 4 minutes into the ride a mustang swerved into our car and sent it flying off of the highway.

I have to admit I've never ridden the superman ride in pain, but this was probably what it would've felt like. Where was I, right we were tumbling in the air a high speeds, me having cuts on my face from the glass window and my parents looking unconscious. I had just enough time to open the side door when the car hit the water. The times when I've been to the pool , I've only been able to do a few laps. There's nothing like having to go a mile to shore, I thought. There was still a bit of light so I was able to see that a boat was heading toward a dock. They must have seen our car fall though, because they turned and started heading in my direction. When they arrived at my location they let me on the boat. "Freezing aint it." Said the fisherman.

"Wouldn't be so if a car didn't swerve into a car such as mine. He threw me a towel and told me to dry off which I was perfectly fine with doing. When we arrived at the dock, the man offered me a cab ride. I accepted, thanked the man, and started walking. It wasn't long till I found a cab, and told the driver my destination. When I arrived home it was 7:00.

"You're home early." Said a servant whose name was Jack.

"Where are your parents? "Asked another named Susan.

"They're dead." I replied and went on by telling them what had happened. I knew that they didn't feel sorry because just like a genie if the master dies, the genie is free. So same with them. What came next was surprising. "We have to help organize the school, er, I mean the home so as long as we're doing that, we'll stay."

"What school? "I asked. Then they noticed they had made a mistake.

"Your parents had made a plan to organize a school and called up 100 volunteer workers to do the job. Fifty workers to build and 50 staff members. Of course everything is completed now and that's why you were brought here."

Come to the school 7; 00 a.m.

_Don't be late._

Dark alpha guard

"This is a lot to process." I said. And went upstairs to my new room. Having had billionaire parents didn't get me a normal room. The room was on the top floor and it was huge. For some reason the window was open and there was a note on the bed that said:

On the back it said the location of the school. Yeah, like I have nothing better to do besides meeting a stranger. The next day I woke up and wrote a note to the servants saying that I was going on a run. Of course you and I both know that isn't the case. I left the house and started walking towards the school. When I arrived, there was a figure dressed in all black waiting with two swords in its hands. It started walking toward me and when it got near me threw a sword at the ground in front of me. The only thing unmasked was the eyes of the figure. Definitely human, I thought. "If you're going to kill me you must have a reason." I said.

"How about introductions. I'm dark alpha. And I already know that you are Xavier Kanard keeper of the red sword, and a threat to my kind. Hence, the reason I was sent to kill you. Now without further ado…" he brings up his sword to start and I think back to when I was twelve and fighting with Nerf swords against my brother. He always chose blue, and I always chose red. Now I have to remember, Nerf swords are fake, these however are not. My brother disappeared one day and never seen again. But maybe I'm fighting him right now. Because it's not like our ideas are just jumping into reality or anything.

I picked up the sword and it felt pretty light, so I decided to take the first strike. Alpha parried and slashed towards my arm. I sidestepped and thought of what to do next. It turns out I never got to decide because my sword shot out of my hand flew upwards and came back down red and steaming. I didn't have time to catch it because alpha struck low.

I jumped up, caught it, and as if out of instinct slashed downwards toward his leg. To tell you one thing, I didn't miss. He surrendered and I asked him to take off the mask and reveal his true self. Turns out it wasn't a he at all. "The name's Zoe."

"Who do you work for, and why did they send you if I'm a threat to them?"

"The torture was too much. I couldn't resist enough to not go on this mission. If I go back, they'll kill me."

"Then don't go back. My parents have a big mansion that they bought and I don't think their ghosts will turn down the offer since they're dead as of last night."

"I don't know can I trust you?" she asked.

"Well I'm not much of a manipulator like your so called master. "I replied.

She decided that being with a complete stranger that would do her no harm unless absolutely necessary is better than death. When we were walking to the mansion home I thought of how the servants would take Zoe as being a guest for as long as necessary to keep her safe. When we arrived I asked the servants if there was a guest room for Zoe who I explained to be a young lady chased by thugs. They bought the story and got a room ready. One thing that keeps bugging me is why I am a threat to alphas if I never even knew about them.

* * *

Kanard High Zoe

I have a way of doing things. You see, I'm the type of person that could manipulate you into stealing a car for me without asking you to do the deed. My boss, the dark alpha sent me to assassinate Xavier without even knowing his origin. I choose to do things my way instead of my master's way. One thing that I do know though, is that Xavier looks exactly like me.

I had amnesia when I turned four, ran away from a place I once knew, and a wolf pack took me into their own hands. I am only half Alpha because I was bitten by one. My master told me that I had cursed my family yet I never remembered my family. Except for the face of a young boy.

I went to lunch with Xavier and needless to say I had a memory flash while asking him about his childhood. I had a flashback where I was at a birthday party for a boy and a man and a woman read a card and at the end of the card it said: _from your family, mom, dad, peter and Zoe._at the end of the flash back every one shouted happy birthday Xavier! Back in real time, the restaurant doors opened, and all heck broke loose.

15 alphas burst into the restaurant and headed in our direction, the red sword flew toward Xavier, and I was captured by my master once again. My master had the alphas busy wearing down Xavier while I was taken. All of a sudden the red sword forced my master's hand into letting me go. "Traitor!" my master said. Then I noticed the people that were eating had never left.

"You've taught me to well master. Leave while you can and gather strength to at least give Xavier a scratch." I said.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" asked Xavier. A flash of light headed towards me. I hit the deck just in time for the light to hit the red sword and make my master's magic, backfire. My master disappeared and teleported in an instant.

"Thanks bro." I said.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by bro?" said Xavier.

I told him about my flashback and then it started coming back to him. When we got to the mansion, the servants told us that Kanard high is to be opened tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. The open house is tonight. The weird thing is, no parents are allowed. Well, I guess that can't be too bad since our parents wouldn't be coming anyways. A couple hours later Xavier and I were at the school and ready to enter the building for the first time. When I walked inside I saw people getting injected with an odd mixture after taking a one question quiz. When it was my turn, I noticed that the question was:

If you could have one power, what would it be?

I had expected that it would be easy to choose, so I picked shape shifting which would benefit me the most. When I gave the answer to the man at the front, he grabbed what looked like a necklace and jabbed it into my palm. I felt my bones turn to Jell-O and regenerate stronger than usual. "The instructions are on back. Don't lose that hex or you'll be sorry you did." Said the man. I asked Xavier what he chose and he said animal mimicry. After about 1,000 students got their power, they walked us around the building.

The most interesting part was the arena. In the arena everyone goes and practices their powers. The arena is under ground and the size of eight football fields. Finally the tour was over and everyone left. The next day, Xavier and I went to school. Even though everyone was injected with mystery fluids yesterday, everyone was still looking forward to the day ahead. Imbeciles. I looked at my schedule and realized that all of my classes had nothing to do with school related subjects. People were testing out their powers apparently because a student threw fire at me causing me to dodge and shape shift into a tiger.

I let out a roar at the kid and he ran. When I shifted back, everyone got quiet. "Try not to make your powers too obvious." Said Xavier. The bell rang and it was time for the real fun to begin.

My first class is training. Not too exciting since I already trained this morning. A row of practice dummies were our enemies. Too easy. I shifted into a chainsaw on wheels. The thing about shape shifting is, you don't feel anything and it doesn't last very long. I willed the wheels to move toward the target, switched into a saber and clawed at all of them with no problem at all. No one even had time to start.

" For a novice like you, you learn fast." Said flame kid." The next thing that happened was expected. He turned into a ball of fire and I turned into a fire hose. Next thing you know, he's covered in water and his power, drained. Learn to control your powers and then come find me. He left, probably to change his dowsed clothes. Everybody was cheering and then there was a deadly scream.

Sensing that my master was here, I did what he had taught me, I jumped out the window turned alpha, and ran down the building. An alpha's paws are like suction cups. I found the right window and broke in. turns out that the cries were from our dean, Mrs. Johansen.

"Get Xavier in here or she dies. Said my master.

"I don't think that will be necessary" said a voice. Xavier walked into the room casually as if there was no emergency. Turns out he had made a magical sheath for his sword because at first there was no sword in it and next thing you know, it does.

Somehow, Xavier disappeared. Only one thing was visible – his sword. I have to admit, the powers of that weapon are unbelievable. The red sword looked as if it was raising itself ready to strike although I knew it was Xavier fighting. A volley of magic shot towards my master. My master tried ducking only to be lifted off of the ground and thrown to the other side of the room. Following some curses that I never knew existed, my master ran towards me, picked me up and told Xavier "I'll take the girl." Unfortunately Xavier wasn't able to reach me before I was teleported to the lair of the alphas.

* * *

Xavier

It's kind of hard to believe that after being with my long lost sister for two days I had lost her again. I ditched school to start looking for her which I knew wouldn't be a piece of cake no matter how hard I try. I searched up forest preserves in the area and asked them if there were wolves running wild. Each person said no and I decided to give up my search for the day. I walked back into the school and ran back to class knowing that my cheetah characteristic (because of animal mimicry) would take over and make me look like I never left. In case you are curious, it did. I got to spell control in three seconds. Good for my first try. The teacher brought us into an arena and partnered us up with another person that they said would be "our rival". They partnered me up with a telekinetic freak that kept messing with my mind. A puppet master if you will. She was very deceiving in the way she could control me and make me do whatever she wanted me to do. Sort of like Zoe could. She looked pretty, dressed in a white silken dress that magicians wear to control their powers more sufficiently.

"I'm Gavelyn" she said.

"Xavier" I replied.

What happened next was unexpected. She started speaking to me through thought speak as she called it, and asked me questions about my life and practically forced me to answer them. When I told her about Zoe she started looking more and more like her. "This is getting kind of boring. Let's not have the teacher thinking that we're doing nothing. Unless you're afraid." Said Gavelyn. And with that, she lunged. I took my sword out of its sheath and it turned visible. I could tell that she was trying to make me stab myself with the sword, but I'm not that dumb, and the sword has a mind of its own.

During magic forgery last block, I had engraved a name in the sword and the name engraved was Hydgeron. Kind of stupid to name a sword, but it has responded to my every command that I think and speak. It blocked the attack and flew out of my hands to attack her instead. Defenseless, she surrendered, and we shook hands to congratulate each other on our short and simple fight. I have to admit she would be an excellent asset to help me get Zoe back.

"I know you're supposed to be my rival and all, but could you help me find my sister?" I asked.

"Fine. Just this once." She said." On the inside I knew that even without telekinesis, I could make her do what I wanted because, she can't fight me and win. Hydgeron and I would never allow it. At the same time though, I didn't think that would be the best thing to tell her.

"Do you know of any caves around here?" I asked her.

"California cavern. It's said that whoever goes in never comes out until trained as an alpha. But that's just a myth." She answered.

I wish**. **I went to the dean to ask for the full blown myth of California cavern. She explained that a group of wolves lingered there once and that everyone that went in turned into one, or died. I explained to her that Zoe was taken by her master and that I needed to get her back. She treated me like a celebrity. Probably because I'm a Kanard.

Seriously! Being the son of the so called "creators" of this school, does not make me a living legend. She also told me that I would probably want to take a group with me. I could tell that eavesdroppers were waiting for a cue as they walked in and pleaded with the dean to let them go as an adventure. She looked at me as if asking for them to go. I agreed under the terms that they cooperated with the plan. With that and a gift of a hundred bucks, we left for our mission. I asked the two invited guests their name with hope that they had one. One of them replied June and the other, John. We caught a taxi to take us there and discussed our plan on the way there


	2. Freak academy

Freak Academy

My name is peter. I am 16 and on the run. Don't worry, the cops weren't chasing me. Wolves were. The correct term for these types of wolves is Alpha. One minute I was sleeping in my bed, and the next minute, I was running from the alphas. My parents told me stories about how our family has been running from them for centuries. But those were just "stories" they couldn't be real. Or so I thought.

Anyways, I had a brother named Xavier and a sister named Zoe. Zoe was scared off only a few years before my departure and if Xavier hasn't left yet then he should still be at home. I plan on meeting them both again someday unless they passed away already.

Most people would say that it's not easy to live on the run, but for me, it's simple. You see, I have a talent that would make harry potter killing voldemort look like a juggling act. I can make anything I touch into something that looks like it, except with special abilities. A magic blacksmith if you will.

I never stay in the same place for more than a month, and this month I've decided to set my eyes on San Diego. I took my backpack off, set it on the salt lake beach, and imagined that San Diego was inside of it. Then, I said goodbye to Utah, and reached into San Diego. It might sound weird, but that's how I travel.

I have been feeling like someone has been following me. As it turns out, someone has because I caught her in her attempt to capture me. I was in the process of building a house for myself to stay in for the month, when she found it rather peculiar that a house was in an alleyway. I of course, had taken care of the necessary precautions which included making a magic barrier. She accidentally walked into it and set off the alarms. I shut them off, and let her through.

She eventually told me why she was following me. Our conversation kind of went like this:

"So do you have a name?" I asked.

"My name is Carly. "She answered.

"Why were you following me?"

"I am a student at Freak Academy recruiting people to join. Unlike most schools, our school is free as long as you're a freak."

"Define freak." I said jokingly.

"A special person. Talented in ways that others are not. Can you guess my talent?" she asked.

That's difficult. She's beautiful, and attractive, so it could be that her talent is attraction. The thing is though; she doesn't look like she tries to be. What hadn't occurred to me is that whenever she smiled, she lit up the mood.

"Mood changer?" I guessed.

"Yes. That's the only thing that makes me unique. Everything else that I can do, is what I've learned." She said. I told her that I'd go to the school, and then she told me that I start tomorrow. She also told me that the bus would pick me up at 8:00 a.m.

When she left, I watched as her blonde hair blew around in the wind until she was no longer in sight. I have to admit though; I like her for not trying to be something she isn't.

By the time I had finished making a house out of about everything in the alley; it was 9:00 at night. I set the alarm on my watch for 7 a.m. so that I wouldn't be late. Since I was too tired to make a bed, I slept on the cold hard ground instead.

My alarm went off in the morning and I'll have to admit, if it wasn't attached to my arm, it would've been smashed like a piñata on a terrorist's birthday. (If terrorists get piñatas :8)

Still a bit tired, I pulled a granola bar out of my magical backpack of things that people on the run would have to steal. After I partook of the yummy goodness, I took a polo and a pair of jeans out of my mag-bag, changed, and waited for the bus to come at the end of the alley.


End file.
